horimiyafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 7
'Page 7 '''is the 7th chapter of the Horimiya series. Characters Summary The chapter begins with Miyamura and Hori disscussing that Hori had started helping the Student Council due to them having a work overload, Miyamura says he'd like to help but he doesn't think he'd be very reliable, to which Hori bluntly agrees, since what she's working on is very importand and difficult, and Miyamura says being an Honor Student like Hori must be difficult. Souta asks what an Honor Student is, and Miyamura explains that their inteligent, hard working and amazing in all aspects, which embarreses Hori as she blushes and exclaims that he's just overstating. Souta excitedly asks if Honor Students can release light from their eyes, and Miyamura says it might be possible if they work hard, which Hori denies once again. The next day at school Sengoku and Sakura meet with Hori to thank her for the completed work, but end up asking her to do another job as all the Student Council members are busy, and Hori agrees. Yuki meets her in class working and notices how tired she looks and asks why she doesn't just refuse to work, Hori says she can't because they must be very busy, but Yuki disagrees and think they are just taking advantage of her, but she says it's okay as long as she can help. Miyamura and Ishikawa watching from afar also point out how tired Hori looks, but Toru says they aren't smart enough to help her, Miyamura disagrees however, stating that he has better in Pysichal and Health, and begins to praise Sengoku as well, Toru becomes upset and asks Hori which is better, to which she replies that General Knwledge is better and the two of them should be quiet. Remi enters the room to meet Hori, and Hori gives her the completed files she'd been working on. The group comments on how Remi hardly does any work and that she's just like a Mascot for the Student Council and they just dump all of their work on Hori, and she leaves for home. A worried Miyamura thinks about what he can do to help Hori and that maybe he can bring her a cake, then Remi bumps into him and knocks over all the files she was holding, before shouting at Miyamura for getting in the way. Her and Miyamura quickly rush to gather all the files, and Remi rushes off to the Student Council room, ignoring the single dropped file Miyamura tried to give her and tells him to just toss it, but Miyamura keeps it since he thinks It's important. Back at the Student Council room Sakura and Sengoku question Remi about the missing file, but she says those are the only ones she recieved from Hori, and they assume it must be that Hori forgot the files. Later in the hall they interogate Hori about the missing file, even as Hori says she completed them all, but they don't believe her and she begins to think it may be her fault as she was quite tired, the crown gathered around them begins to gossip about her, and Sengoku states that if she missed the files she needs to apologize. Seeing Hori become uncomfortable in the situation, Toru and Yuki try to defend her, although they fail. Miyamura then pushes through, kindly asking Toru to hold his bag and glasses, and tells Hori she doesn't need to apologize, before pulling Sengoku forward and bashing him on the head with his own, shocking everyone around them. He then takes out the missing file he remembered picking up from Remi when she was rushing, and Remi beings to cry and apologize to them. Later they talk and are relieved because they think it would be impossible for Hori to mess up, and Toru comments on why Miyamura had to go so far as to bash Sengoku in the head, to which he replies it was just because he was really upset, and Sengoku became afraid of Miyamura after on. Quotes ''"It's great the misunderstanding was cleared up...I almost cried..." - Hori after the incident "Vi-vi-Violence is not allowed! How...How dare you do this to the Student Council President?! Why..." Sakura questioning Miyamura about his actions towards Sengoku "Can their eyes release light?!" - Souta asking Miyamura about Honor Students References Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters